


Only You

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Ughhhhh okay so I wrote this in September and I hate it but ajshjs here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: You and Emily are best friends. You have feelings for her and don’t think she feels the same way.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Only You

Today morning was like any other, you woke up, got ready and headed to work.

You walked into the bullpen and sat down to get some paperwork done, you were early and only Hotch was here. After a little while the rest of the team filed into the bullpen.

You heard Emily talking with Penelope about something, then you heard her infectious laugh. It broke your heart, and it hurt, it hurt so badly knowing she wouldn’t be yours. That she didn’t feel the same way about you that you did her.

But that was only what you knew. Emily loved you, she was in love with you. Her eyes always lingered a little too long, watching when you walk away. Your touch was electrifying, it brought warmth to her. She just wanted to confess to you so badly but didn’t want to ruin things. And neither did you.

So you didn’t, the day went on like normal carrying the weight of your love for her, to yourself.

Since today was just a paperwork day, it was boring but you get to go home early, since you finished your work already. So you grabbed your things, said bye to everyone and left.

Emily’s eyes were broken like she was about to cry as you walked out. JJ noticed, apparently everyone did. And today she intended on doing something about it. So when Emily got up to get coffee JJ walked up to her.

Emily was zoned off. Her body here, but her mind only on you, racing at a million miles. JJ put a gentle hand on her shoulder, as not to startle her.

Emily turned and looked at JJ. “ Hey, JJ what’s up?”

JJ gave a sympathetic look as to tell her she knew what was going on. “ You, and Y/N, Emily it’s obvious how you feel for her- ” Emily stayed quiet “- you know she feels the same way right?”

Emily’s eyes lit up but she still looked so sad, “what, no she doesn’t.”

“Yes she does, Emily, it’s so obvious. How she looks at you, it’s the look of ‘i wanna be more than friends, look’.”

“You really think that?” She asked.

“Yes of course I do, go tell her how you feel!”

“Now?!”

“Yes now!”

And with that Emily rushed off to your apartment.  
_ _ _ _ _ 

At your apartment you were sitting around on your phone, still wearing you work clothes.

Knock knock…

You heard a know and got up and went to the door, you looked through the peep-whole to be met with Emily’s beautiful face, her glistening brown eyes and Raven hair that fell around her face, oh so perfectly.

You opened the door. “Hey, Em?!” “Hi Y/N/N” you motioned for her to come in.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I-i need to see you, and um tell you something” she admitted shyly.

You nodded and she continued. “ I know what I’m feeling is wrong, and I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I couldn’t not tell you anymore. Y/N I love you, I am in love with you, and-and if you don’t feel the same way I compl-” Her rambling was cut off by your lips crashing against hers.

Her mouth moved against yours, her arms wrapped around your waist. Your arms wrapped around her neck, hand intertwined in her beautiful black locks.

You pulled away for air and rested your forehead against hers. “Emily Prentiss I love you so much” “I love you to Y/N L/N”

She pepper kissed your lips. And you said"I’ve wanted to do that for so long" “yeah me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Follow my Tumblr @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
